


Jet Lag (drabble)

by ScoutNerd



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutNerd/pseuds/ScoutNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ross…?" Barry groans as he opens his eyes to see a single bright light in the darkness.<br/>--<br/>Ross just got back from Australia, and he's not very tired...but Barry is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Rubberdoop! Here take this! >:I

_Pling!_ Ross’ phone goes off with a message from one of his Australian friends. He rolls around in the dark, not having fallen asleep yet, and grabs his phone off the night stand. He rolls closer to Barry so he can still feel his heat, which evidently he notices.

"Ross…?" Barry groans as he opens his eyes to see a single bright light in the darkness. Ross looks over at him. He doesn’t look tired at all, but it’s not like he would be, after just coming home from Australia. "What time is it?" He glances back at his phone.

"Almost 2 AM, why?" he answers with a slight sigh. There’s something about the way Ross’ eyes shine in the concentrated light, or maybe it’s just the fact that it’s too late for this shit. Barry snorts at him and covers his eyes from the bright light.

"Go to sleep, Ross, it’s late." He flails one arm in the general direction of Ross’ phone, but misses by a landslide. Ross pulls his phone as far away from Barry as he can.

"But I just got home, I’m not tired!" He sounds more awake than annoyed, but he’s still louder than anticipated.

"But _I’m_ tired…" Barry mumbles inaudibly. He stops flailing his arm, and wraps it around Ross instead. After a few seconds of wiggling he’s wrapped himself around Ross’ torso. "Go to sleep, babe…" he mumbles before he drifts off.

Ross looks at him for a few seconds, and puts his phone away carefully so he won’t disturb Barry in the process. He puts one hand under his pillow, and one hand in Barry’s hair, and even though he’s too jet lagged to fall asleep for a few hours, he still lies there, just enjoying finally being back home.


End file.
